Sejarah
by outout
Summary: Kisah cinta kita pada akhirnya akan menjadi sejarah yang tidak pernah akan aku lupakan. Dimana rona merah pada pipimu itu menjadi awal dari rajutan kisah yang berujung pada manisnya cinta. Dan pada saat kita menua bersama nanti, akan ku ceritakan semua hal tentang cinta pada anak dan cucu kita. Bahwa cinta bisa menjadi sejarah yang paling indah. [KookV]-[BTS Fic]


**Sejarah**

by **miaridara/outout**

 **.**

 **[** Jeon Jungkook **x** Kim Taehyung **]**

 **BTS**

 **방탄소년단**

 **.**

 **[** Fiction Rate (T) Fic Short ( _1000+_ ) Romance AU **]**

 **.**

 **[!]gumoh feels, etc**

 **you have been warned**

 **[** Anda ragu-ragu **?** Kembali sekarang juga **!]**

 **.**

 **I only own the plot**

 **.**

 **[** "Kisah cinta kita pada akhirnya akan menjadi sejarah yang tidak pernah akan aku lupakan. Dimana rona merah pada pipimu itu menjadi awal dari rajutan kisah yang berujung pada manisnya cinta. Dan pada saat kita menua bersama nanti, akan ku ceritakan semua hal tentang cinta pada anak dan cucu kita. Bahwa cinta bisa menjadi sejarah yang paling indah" **]**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kim Taehyung, nilai sejarahmu... D" suara milik guru sejarah yang masih muda itu menggema di ruang kelas IPA 3, helaan nafas berat terdengar sebelum guru itu menyebutkan nilai Taehyung yang sangat jauh dari kata bagus

Taehyung berdecak kesal ketika mendengar nilainya yang semakin menurun. Dengan langkah malas ia berjalan mendekati meja guru yang entah kenapa mendadak terasa sangat jauh.

Jeon Jungkook, guru muda yang sekarang berdiri di depan kelas dengan memegang secarik lembar kertas ujian itu memandang Taehyung yang sedang menatapnya malas. Kalau tidak ingat apa profesinya sekarang, mungkin murid dengan rambut cokelat itu akan ia tendang saking gemasnya. Dari awal pertemuan ia mengajar, satu-satunya murid yang selalu mendapat nilai paling rendah di mata pelajaran sejarah adalah murid bernama Kim Taehyung. Hanya dia seorang.

Ketika Taehyung akan mengambil kertasnya, Jungkook langsung menjauhkan kertas itu. Matanya yang hitam memandang Taehyung penuh tajam. Mungkin jika Taehyung adalah perempuan, ia akan lari terbirit-birit karena merasa ditelanjangi. Tapi Taehyung adalah Taehyung, laki-laki yang penuh dengan rasa kemalasan bahkan untuk sekedar takut.

"Sebenarnya apa isi otakmu, Kim Taehyung?"

Taehyung melebarkan matanya ketika mendengar pertanyaan Jungkook yang begitu menyinggung perasannya. "Kau menganggap aku bodoh?"

Jungkook melotot, "Kau pikir kau sedang bicara dengan siapa, Taehyung?"

Bel istirahat berbunyi, Jungkook menghela nafasnya lagi. Pria tampan itu menyuruh para muridnya untuk keluar karena sudah waktunya istirahat. Taehyung yang berpikir masalahnya sudah selesai pun ikut berbalik.

"Kau tetap disini, Taehyung"

"Sebenarnya apa sih masalahmu, Jeon Jungkook?!" Taehyung berseru kesal

"Nilaimu! Masalahnya adalah pada nilaimu, Tae!" balas Jungkook

Taehyung berdecak kesal. "Lalu kenapa dengan nilaiku?"

Jungkook mengernyitkan dahinya, ia berjalan mendekati Taehyung dan satu sentilan maut Jungkook hadiahi pada kening Taehyung yang mulus itu. Taehyung berteriak kaget dan langsung mengaduh kesakitan karena rasa sentilan itu benar-benar sakit bukan main. Sembari mengusap-ngusap keningnya yang sudah ternoda itu Taehyung menatap Jungkook nyalang.

"Guru macam apa yang menyentil muridnya seperti itu?!"

"Lalu murid macam apa yang bertindak tidak sopan pada gurunya seperti itu?! Sebelum pulang sekolah, tulis kata aku minta maaf di papan tulis dan aku akan mengawasimu!"

Taehyung melebarkan matanya mendengar hukuman yang diberikan Jungkook. Ia hendak protes namun pria itu sudah melenggang pergi dengan langkah yang besar. Taehyung merutuki kebodohannya sendiri karena sudah melupakan fakta bahwa seorang Jeon Jungkook tidak pernah bisa diajak bercanda. Meskipun ia tahu bercandanya memang sedikit keterlaluan.

Demi hidung Jimin yang mengecil! Kesialan benar-benar sedang menertawakan Taehyung sekarang.

 **.**

 **.**

Jungkook benar-benar tidak mengerti kenapa nilai sejarah Taehyung tidak pernah ada peningkatan. Sebaliknya nilai-nilai itu semakin menurun. Sekarang huruf F besar dengan tinta merah itu terpampang nyata pada lembar kertas ujian milikTaehyung. Pria dengan gigi kelinci itu menggigit bibirnya sebentar sebelum akhirnya meminta Taehyung untuk maju ke depan.

"Nilaimu F" ujar Jungkook dengan nada malas

Taehyung memasang wajah cengo mendengar F adalah nilai sejarahnya kali ini. Seingat Taehyung dia sudah benar-benar mengerjakan ujian sejarah dengan baik dan benar. Lalu mengapa ia harus mendapat nilai F yang bahkan lebih buruk dari nilai ujian minggu kemarin? Kali ini, jujur saja Taehyung merasa sangat malu karena nilainya. Di hadapan sosok Jungkook yang sempurna membuat Taehyung menciut dan rasanya ingin mengubur diri di dalam tanah hidup-hidup.

"Sebelum pulang, temui aku di ruang guru"

Saat itu juga Taehyung benar-benar merasa ingin mati.

 **.**

 **.**

Taehyung tidak bodoh. Saat sekolah dasar ia selalu mendapat posisi pertama di kelas dan selalu menjadi juara umum. Dirinya juga sering mengikuti olimpiade dan memenangkan medali. Tapi entah mengapa saat ia sudah berada di sekolah menengah atas, ia merasa sangat malas. Ia merasa bosan. Terlebih ia sangat tidak menyukai pelajaran sejarah. Dengan Jeon Jungkook sebagai gurunya.

Taehyung dan Jungkook memang sudah mengenal lebih dulu, kebetulan kakak Taehyung−Kim Seokjin−adalah teman Jungkook. Sejak ia SD, Taehyung sering bermain dengan teman-teman Seokjin yang lebih tua 4 tahun darinya. Kemudian saat ia memasuki sekolah menengah pertama, Jungkook berubah menjadi sedikit menghindarinya, juga menjadi lebih sering menyindir Taehyung dengan menggunakan kata-kata sakartik.

Lalu Taehyung memasuki sekolah dimana Jungkook mengajar pelajaran sejarah di sana. Taehyung pikir dengan adanya Jungkook sebagai salah satu guru di sekolah yang ia pilih, pria itu akan membantu Taehyung dalam mengerjakan hal yang sulit. Namun ternyata Jungkook tidak pernah membantunya sama sekali. Pria itu selalu menganggap mereka tidak saling kenal dan sering mempermalukan Taehyung jika Taehyung salah menjawah pertanyaan. Mulai dari sanalah, Taehyung berubah menjadi sangat malas, dan lebih malas lagi ketika Jungkook yang mengajar.

"Perhatikan apa yang kau perbuat, Kim Taehyung. Sudah satu jam lebih empat puluh menit dan kau belum menyelesaikan essaynya"

Pemuda dengan senyum yang manis itu mengerucutkan bibirnya tanda kesal, "Aku sudah capek, aku ingin pulang" desah Taehyung sembari meletakan kepalanya di atas meja

"Kerjakan essaymu, baru kau bisa pulang" ujar Jungkook

"Tidak mau!"

Jungkook melotot. "Kerjakan sekarang juga Taehyung!"

"Tidak ma−"

Kedua mata Taehyung melebar dengan cepat ketika tiba-tiba saja merasakan bibirnya ditempeli dengan benda yang kenyal. Ketika ia mencoba melihat dengan jelas, ia mendapati Jungkook tengah memejamkan matanya dengan kedua bibir mereka yang menempel rapat. Rona merah merona itu seketika menjalar di pipi Taehyung. Rasanya malu sekali ketika Jungkook melepas tautan di bibir mereka dan memandang dirinya dengan intens. Untuk pertama kalinya Taehyung merasa takut dipandang selekat itu oleh Jungkook.

"Bibirmu manis" Jungkook berkata pelan, menyebabkan Taehyung tak lagi bisa berkata apa-apa. Kakinya lemas dan jantungnya berdebar tak karuan.

Ciuman ini. Taehyung akan mengingatnya sebagai satu-satunya sejarah yang paling indah.

 **.**

 **.**

"Kim Taehyung! Surat dari siapa ini?!" suara menggelegar Seokjin di minggu pagi ini sukses membangunkan Taehyung dari mimpinya yang indah

Dengan penampilan yang masih acak-acakan juga sedikit liur yang menetes dari mulutnya, Taehyung meraih surat yang telah lebih dulu dibaca oleh Seokjin. Di detik-detik pertama ia masih tidak mengerti dengan isi surat yang sedang dibacanya itu. Tetapi ketika ia kembali membaca surat itu dari awal, Taehyung dengan panik melemparnya ke sembarang arah dan berlari cepat menuju kamar mandi. Teriakan Taehyung terdengar setelahnya, meninggalkan Seokjin yang masih berdiri dengan mulut menganga di samping tempat tidur milik adiknya itu.

"Jungkook... menyukai Taehyung?"

 _Taehyung, baca kalimat yang aku tulis ini dengan baik-baik. Jangan berkedip barang sedetikpun. Karena jika kau tidak mengerti juga, aku akan benar-benar datang padamu dan menjelaskannya dengan sedetail mungkin seperti ketika aku menjelaskan materi dalam pelajaran sejarah._

 _Kisah cinta kita pada akhirnya akan menjadi sejarah yang tidak pernah akan aku lupakan. Meskipun saat ini kita belum memulainya. Dimana rona merah pada pipimu itulah yang menjadi awal dari rajutan kisah yang nantinya berujung pada manisnya cinta. Dan pada saat kita menua bersama nanti, akan ku ceritakan semua hal tentang cinta pada anak dan cucu kita. Bahwa cinta bisa menjadi sejarah yang paling indah. Sejarah yang tak akan pernah kita berdua lupakan._

 _Jadi, berhubung aku adalah guru sejarah, maukah kau menjadi bagian dalam sejarah di hidupku, Kim Taehyung?_

 _Aku menunggu jawabanmu di taman kota jam 9 pagi._

 _ **Love**_ _, Jeon Jungkook_

 _p.s. pada intinya, aku mencintaimu. Akan ku beri nilai A+ jika kau mengerti apa yang aku tulis._

 **The End**


End file.
